What would you do?
by SuccintHeart269
Summary: These are just some extra little stories that I have added together. Instead of having these all as separate stories, these are here instead. Some stories include with MC being prefect, her being headmaster and some other little side stories included as well.
1. Prefect Chapter 1

**AN: I'm not sure if I am going to continue this, I just thought that it would be fun! Plus when something is in my head I have to type it up. This is just an event story or spin-off, I can't tell the difference between them. Well I just though of something because people who do makes spin-offs normally add the usual MC who is not that good at magic but with my MC she is actually good at magic which leads to this story. I also have another fan fcition for wizardess heart called Immortal Love so this has my character from there. And for those that are confused, Vannellope is Klaus' girlfriend and the headmasters daughter. Just go read Immortal Love and you will get what I am saying. ENJOY!**

Knock, knock! Knuckles are hammering on the old wooden door.

It has been almost a year since Vannellope has been accepted into the academy. Living a happy life with her boyfriend, the prefect, Klaus. Vannellope had a sudden message by her father's familiar to head straight to his office, and now she stands in front of the large door.

"Come in."

"Excuse me." Vannellope enters the room while taking off her cloak. "You wanted to see me father…"

There at the desk sits the headmaster, Vannellope's father. "Sit down…" Vannellope quickly goes to sit down as the headmaster gathers some documents from a desk. "I have some grades here I would like you to have a look at."

Headmaster Randolph hands Vannellope some documents. "Grades…?" Vannellope grabs the documents. "Whose grades?"

"Well had a look at your grades and they looked awfully high…." She has a look at her own grades. "I also had a look at Prefect Klaus' and a student that should have been the prefect with him, but Klaus' prefers to work alone…"

"I really shouldn't be seeing this though…" Vannellope had a distraught look on her face.

"It seems that you have even higher grades then that student so, seems that you have the second highest marks, just below Klaus', you would be in the running from prefect…" Randolph lets Vannellope look at all of the grades to find out that it is true. "And you don't have high marks just because you are buddies, these are your true marks."

"Really?! But I'm just a junior, not a senior!"

"Doesn't matter! The proof is in that document."

Vannellope just stares at the grades in awe. "But… wouldn't be a bit suspicious if I was prefect?"

"Well… maybe, but you do have very high marks, and you can prove it yourself…"

"I… uh…"

Randolph just laughed at her daughters face. "You can go back to what you were doing now, and you can keep the documents. Just keep in mind, you can become prefect if you want…"

Vannellope stands up, grabbing her cloak. "Father." She leaves the room and heads to the prefects office. On the way there, she just stares at the grades. "This can't be happening…" Vannellope wonders to herself. "What is Klaus going to say? Maybe I just don't bring it up?"

She enters the prefect's office where Klaus has his head down in work. "So what did your father need you for?"

"He just wanted to talk to me about something and gave me some documents to have a look at…" At least that wasn't all a lie.

"What documents?"

"He just wanted to give me my overall grades for every subject…"

"Ok…" Klaus didn't know whether to believe her, she has had some history with secrets before, and she is really good hiding them… sometimes. "Well you can start by putting those books over there."

After an hour of work and silence Klaus finally decided speak up. "Vannellope…"

"Yeah," Vannellope looks at Klaus when he speaks her name. "What is it?"

"Are you really ok?" Klaus stands up from his desk, taking of his glasses. He moves closer to Vannellope who looks down. "You seem to be a bit out of it, as if you are troubled by something…" Klaus had a worried look on his face.

Not wanting to disappoint him Vannellope speaks, still looking down. "It's nothing…"

"Really…" Klaus puts his hands on Vannellope chins, making her look up at him. "Well you certainly don't look like it." He softly plants a kiss on her lips.

When their lips parted, Vannellope turns away to look at the documents, clearing not being able to hide this secret. Klaus stares at the documents Vannellope is looking at. "My grades…" Vannellope was normally energized but this time she has lost all interest. "They're… different…"

Klaus's detached himself from her and goes to pick up the documents. "I see… Very well done though" Luckily for Vannellope, Klaus did not see his grades and that other students grades in there, or else he might get suspicious. Klaus places the documents back and walks towards Vannellope again. "Don't worry, just means that my training has worked." And he seals his lips again with Vannellope's, assuring that she will be fine.

She leaned against his chest. "Now I just have to make the hardest decision of my life." She quietly talked to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" She leans even more into Klaus. "Nothing at all."

"Well you should be heading back, it's getting kind of late, plus you seem to be very troubled and need the sleep."

"Yeah I guess…" Vannellope steps backwards, parting from Klaus. She always wishes that she could stay with him for longer. Vannellope grabs her cloak and books and gets the usual farewell but this time she got an extra kiss.

"You'll be fine."

Vannellope nods to Klaus and leaves the prefects office. "Keeping secrets is hard… especially from the one you love…"

 **AN: So I am unsure if I will continue this or not, it depends if people actually see this, follow, like, review ect. You get the point. I just thought of something new this time and I just wanted to put it up on here XD I really want to continue this so I will prepare if people actually want me to continue. BYE!**


	2. Headmaster Chapter 1

**AN: This story is based after Vannellope's father had died ans she is now going to become headmaster. There is a little bit of kissing in the end of this one, I'm just not good when it comes to physical contact. ENJOY!** "Silence!" Professor Schuyler yells over ever student in the auditorium with his voice projected by magic. Tonight is the Magic Competition Ball and the new headmaster was about to be announced.

It was exactly 1 year ago where Vannellope found her father, murdered by dark magic. His immortality couldn't save him this time. That day was also the day of the Magic Competition so the event was cancelled. The headmaster's daughter, Vannellope, was devastated of her father's loss. She has never spoken to anyone, didn't even leave her tower! She has kept herself a secret to the outside world, until this day.

"The new headmaster… Vannellope!" When Professor Schuyler announced the new headmaster, Vannellope approached from the shadows. Her hair all curvy and wavy, all the way down to her waist. The dress she wore was a sparkling silver, to match her blonde hair. The whole room was roaring with claps, mostly by her friends which have never seen her in a year.

Klaus was just shocked… the love of his life returns. All he wanted to do was go up to her and embrace her. She gracefully sits down as Professor Schuyler casts a spell to make a buffet appear. "Let the Magic Competition Ball… commence!"

Being the prefect, Klaus was so lucky to be seated next to the new headmaster. He was just in awe by her looks, her manners, as if she was a whole new girl entirely. "So…" Klaus didn't know what to say.

"Hello Klaus… nice to see you again…" Vannellope gave a small smile, celebrating in her mind to finally be reunited.

"I just can't believe your headmaster!"

"Me either… but I have to now…"

"But why have you been hiding yourself away from everyone?" Klaus places his hand on Vannellope's. "And you have never even talked to me…"

"I'm sorry… but I wouldn't have time anyway."

Klaus was surprised by that last comment. "Why…?"

"Professor Schuyler has been training me to be the headmaster ever since… even made me learn new spells that only he and my father knew…"

"What spells?"

"I can't really tell but… the spells are in order to protect the tower of sorrow and the Dragon of Time…"

"Ha… I guess you're now even more important than I am then."

"Yep!" Vannellope gives Klaus a big smile. "The Headmaster and the Prefect… what will happen?" Vannellope takes a big mouthful of food. "So good…"

"So now we have an 18 year old headmaster, and a 23 year old prefect… what are the odds?"

"Yeah I know…"

During the entire feast, Klaus and Vannellope kept on chatting about what has been happening. Klaus also noticed that she was very cheerful, even though it is the first anniversary of her father's death. After the feast, Vannellope goes running to her friends, hugging Cossete.

"Cossete!"

"Vannellope! I can't believe you're headmaster!"

"I know! But's it's so hard being headmaster though…"

"Really… I just thought that you had to sit in an office all day…"

"Well… yes, I do have to sit in an office all day…" Vannellope let's go of Cossete. "But I also have to teach classes when I'm older, and then there is the Tower of Sorrow…"

"Vannellope…" A husky voice follows their chatting. "You had to run off, did you?"

"Sorry Klaus…" Vannellope turns around to find herself looking at Klaus. "I just couldn't resist!"

"Of course you couldn't…" Klaus gave a disappointed look to Vannellope

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Congrats…" Yukiya congratulates Vannellope on becoming headmaster.

"Finally… someone says something!"

"It's ok…"

"Oh yeah… sorry for hugging Cossete."

"It's ok…" And that's all that the man of a few words said.

"I'm surprised though!" Luca leans against a wall. "You hide yourself for 1 year then you come out here all exited! What happened to you?"

"Please don't ask that…" Vannellope put her head down, ashamed.

"Luca!" Elias yells at Luca. "Out of all things to say…"

"Sorry…"

"You're never sorry."

"Rude…"

"But like Yukiya said, Congrats…" Elias bows politely to the new headmaster.

"Thanks Elias, but you don't have to be so polite, we're friends remember…"

"As you wish." The six of them chuckle.

"I just wish that this night never ends…" At that moment a song starts to play. All the couples go out to the middle of the auditorium to dance. Vannellope's face lights up. Just seeing all those young couples, dancing together, made her smile. It sort of reminded Vannellope of Klaus and her.

Klaus notices the look on her face and just can't hold it in anymore. "Would you like to go dance Vannellope?" Klaus gives a hand out to her.

Vannellope gently places her hand in his with such grace. "I'd love to Klaus…" Together they walk to the middle of the auditorium and start dancing. "It's so nice to be with you again Klaus…"

"I know bunnyhead, but the way your hair is now doesn't seem so bad…"

Vannellope lightly laughs to herself. "I'll take that as a compliment from the 'Emperor'… that's if people still call you that…"

"Oh, they do…"

"Of course they do…" A bright smile stretches across Vannellope's face.

The song comes to an end and every couple around them are kissing. "May I?"

"Hehe… you may kiss me, yes." Klaus then claims her lips with his, proving their love for each other. Their kiss was a soft passionate one, assuring that she is his now and that she will never run away again. Klaus knew that he had to keep her safe, and make sure she never keeps herself hidden. Everyone was just staring at them kissing. Cossete jumped onto Yukiya and together they kissed as well. Luca wished he had a girlfriend and Elias was looking at the wall.

Professor Schuyler stands there with his face in his hands. "Love…"

The pair finally stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes. "I'm surprised you kept on kissing, everyone's staring you know…"

"Let them look…" Vannellope Kissed Klaus back and everyone clapped to see them together. And that's how the Magic Competition Ball ended with Elias embarrassed of his brother, Luca wishing he had someone to kiss, Cossete being bold enough to kiss by Yukiya and Klaus and Vannellope together at last!

"I love you Klaus…"

"I love you too Vannellope"


	3. Lost in Music

**So I was in English class and thought, "I haven't checked my reviews for a long time" and most of them were me asking to update. I AM SO SORRY! I have legit forgot about updating (stupid me) so here is one new update. Thanks to those still reading this stuff. Also I am working on a remake for Immortal Love and creating several new stories (when they will be finished, I have no idea).**

 **Anyway, this is something I wrote last year in Music class, we had to listen to a song and create a story out of it, this is my result.**

Vanellope exited her room as silently as possible, and once the coast was clear, she sprinted. Past her were classrooms, with old wooden doors, and the stone walls aging. Vanellope would sometimes play princess in this castle like school, just making sure everyone was in class. Avoiding the prefect was hard though, but it was worth getting close, his purple eyes and golden hair, which obviously belongs to none other than a Goldstein.

The Goldstein family were famous all across Gedonelune, and anyone could tell it was them with their _dashing_ looks. The oldest brother, Julius, was currently prefect at the academy, so it just made hiding from him even better. The second oldest son, Klaus, has just started school, so Vanellope was looking forward to tricking him.

Vanellope was very bored at this school so she decided to play a few tricks on the most famous kids in school, all from noble families. One time she turned the entire great hall in a ball pit! Her power was amazing, even at such a young age, that she was afraid of it. But that didn't stop her from using it.

She was almost at her destination, the music room. She finally found the great big wooden doors with golden highlights. She pushed on the golden handles and stepped into the grand room. It wasn't just a music room, it was a music hall as well. The sides were draped with red curtains and there stood a stage with the same curtains. There were plenty of seat to house the entire school plus more. Overall, it was huge.

Vanellope carefully walked across the stairs on the stage, gliding her hands along the golden railings. She spotted the black grand piano and quietly drew closer towards it. She sat down on the lush leather piano bench and _very_ carefully opened lid and the fall board. She gracefully traced each key with her delicate fingers and softly pressed down on them, emitting a beautiful chord from the piano. From then on, she lost control…

Her fingers moved so fast against the cold keys of the piano, and the fact that her eyes were closed signified her talent at only the age of 9. She couldn't help it, when she hears something, her mind takes over and creates a beautiful melody. The song was very soft at first, but after she got the hang of this large grand piano, her song held multiple dynamics and tunes to create one song together.

The instruments around her on the stage caught drift of how this song flowed and decided to play along. Their magical properties allowed them to have a mind of their own, and once every instrument started playing, the whole room was transformed.

She started singing along, but unfortunately for her, her spelling singing powers stopped the barrier outside the room to keep sound in. It felt like the room had grown in temperature and the sound from every music filled the hallways outside. She didn't know about 3 boys standing outside the room, listening.

One had hair like cotton candy, Serge Durandal, another with fiery red hair, Randy March, and the all so famous blonde hair with purple eyes, Klaus Goldstein. Randy and Klaus were dragged by Serge to skip class, against Klaus' heavy protests, which led them to listen to her music being let through the doors of the music room.

Quietly, they opened the door slightly agar so they could see the beauty behind the song.

She was lost in music.


End file.
